


Pups Shouldn't Talk

by Bam4Me



Series: Jon is a pup [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU technically cause I had to move things around to make this possible so it's AU, Consensual Humiliation, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, IDK if this will have sequels but I'll drop it in a series just in case, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Set: When Jon is with the Free Folk, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Jon was a good pup, really. A very good pup.





	Pups Shouldn't Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So when Tormund first met Jon Snow he called him a pup in the show and I've been thinking about that ever since it's been years and I keep coming back to that, enjoy!
> 
> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com

“I know I always said you were a pup, but you didn’t have to take it so literally.”

 

The Free Folk had taken a while to accept Jon -and that big beast of a direwolf he brought with him- into their folds, and while he wasn’t exactly  _ loved _ , they’d finally started ignoring him like he was any other member of their folk now.

 

Jon flopped down against Tormund’s side on the pile of furs. They were in Tormund’s tent, where Jon had been staying since him and Ghost had made it here after getting captured by a spearwife that Jon was loath to say made him laugh way too much for how easily she had gotten one over on him.

 

He’s been here two months now. He’s starting to forget why the Free Folk had been banned below the Wall in the first place. Sure, not all of them were human, but there were plenty of things worse than them.

 

And every day he’s here he finds another reason why they should be allowed below, just as any other citizen of Westeros.

 

He leaned in and pushed at Tormund’s clothes with his face, moving them just enough that he could sink his teeth into a muscled hip, barely a gentle nip. Tormund was used to it enough that he didn’t jump, just reaching down to run his fingers through soft curls, making Jon hum pleasurably. 

 

Jon lifted his head into the touch. “Where did Ghost go?”

 

Tormund was looking down at him with soft eyes, watching Jon lay against his lower stomach. Jon was different than any crow he’d seen before. He wasn’t looking to strictly enforce the rules of his people, he just wanted everyone safe. Jon was also different, every day that went by, he was more open, more trusting. At least, with Tormund, and sometimes Mance.

 

The pup didn’t trust very easily at all. 

 

Speaking of, Tormund couldn’t remember the last time he just sat with someone, enjoying their company. Not like this, anyways.

 

“Last I saw him, he was pawing at Matia and the girls, begging for attention.” Tormund is pretty sure Jon learned to beg for attention by watching Ghost. No, Jon didn’t beg for attention like a human would, he was just like a pup. An ill mannered, untrained pup.

 

That was something too. Jon was surprised to see that Tormund had children he didn’t live with. A mother he wasn’t married to. It had taken him a while for him to realize that wasn’t him being a bad father, just culturally different.

 

“He likes the girls. They smell like you.”

 

Tormund snorted. “Well, Matia likes the beast, says he keeps the riff raff away.”

 

Jon hummed, leaning in again so he could paw at Tormund’s pants strings. “If he’s gone, I’m bored. Can’t you keep my company?”

 

Tormund swatted his fingers away, looking way too amused, and tightened his hand in Jon’s hair. Jon couldn’t decide if he wanted to lean into the touch like he was starved for it, or pull away to feel the tug at his scalp. They were both so tempting. “I am keeping you company, pup, don’t you like how we are now?”

 

Jon let out a low moan at the rough treatment, and Tormund could feel his cock, hard against Tormund’s shin. He had a fleeting thought of wondering if he could get him to rut against him like a dog in heat, but tossed that aside. He already knew he could. The question was, did he want to?

 

Possibly, but right now he wants something softer. Less humiliating, more comforting. He tugged on Jon’s hair, more leading than rough, till Jon followed him up, scrambling off of the furs and into Tormund’s lap, shaking a little, panting already. 

 

Jon had very specific likes, but there was one thing that got him desperate every time. Being treated like an animal. A dog.

 

Tormund let his grip on Jon’s hair go slack so he could move down to petting at his neck instead, making soft cooing sounds at him when Jon whined. “Calm down, is that any way for you to behave? I don’t know much about you Southron lords but I’m sure even you lot would demand more patience from your  _ pets _ . More ill mannered than that  _ beast _ of yours.”

 

Jon let out another low moan, electric tingles running down his spine till he was shivering, trying to press his cock into Tormund’s abs, to rut into him.

 

“Of course, can’t expect a dog in heat to behave now, can I? If I leave you like this will you go out looking for someone that will breed you like you need?”

 

Jon let out a gasp at that, eyes blown wide, but he tried to give Tormund a scowl. “Not like you’re doing anything-”

 

“If you weren’t so eager we could have had a nice night together, but dogs don’t wait, do they? No, I can’t pretend you’re not an animal, even giants have more patience than this.”

 

Okay, so maybe humiliation was on the table for the night, because he could feel Jon’s cock twitching through his clothes, even as his face turned red and he hid in Tormund’s chest, the movement sliding their cocks together. Tormund was just as hard. Jon let out a little moan against him as he rutted a little, pushing them together. Tormund slid his hand down the back of Jon’s pants, feeling smooth skin there. Jon let out a little sigh, forehead still buried in Tormund’s chest, hips rolling smoothly against Tormund’s cock.

 

He wasn’t always this coordinated, in fact, when they’d first started fucking like this, Jon would come in his pants if Tormund teased him enough, eager and too keyed up to last, movements shaky and almost unappealing with how bad he was. Of course, how cute he was always made up for that. The first time they made it far enough for Tormund to get his dick in him, he’d come less than a minute later. Tormund was getting a stupidly big ego, fucking a little virgin who didn’t know what he was doing half the time.

 

But he knew what he liked. He liked being a pet, an animal.

 

Tormund started working his pants open, pulling them down over the swell of his ass. God, he had a nice ass. Jon pulled back with a mewl when his cock was freed from the confines, sensitively rubbing up against Tormund’s clothes. He helped Tormund get him free of what he was wearing, before letting out a -very not manly- yelp when he was suddenly flipped over, landing on the pile of furs they slept on.

 

Tormund was hovering over him, still dressed, Jon’s legs splayed out to either side of his waist. Jon scowled at him. “Why aren’t you undressed?”

 

Tormund raised an eyebrow. “Last I checked, dogs don’t wear clothes. I just want to make sure you know that.”

 

Jon was slowly turning red, but his cock was twitching, dripping out a bead of wet. He barely felt the cold in here, not like this, with Tormund so close and his body so hot. “I don’t-”

 

“You shouldn’t talk either. Dogs don’t talk, they don’t wear clothes. You would do best to keep quiet and stay naked from now on, wouldn’t you?”

 

Jon wondered for a moment if Tormund was attempting to get him to come without touch at all for once, and he whined, hips bucking upwards to try to reach him. Tormund smirked, sitting back on his heels and dragging Jon’s hips into his lap with big hands. Big hands that nearly covered him completely, making Jon gasp as he set his ass down against Tormund’s cock.

 

“Now, I know you’re not much more than a pup, but I’m sure I can teach you a few tricks. Even that wolf of yours knows some tricks, huh? Can you beg? I bet you can, you can beg for my cock like a good boy.”

 

Jon whimpered, bracing his bare feet on the furs so he could try and leverage himself down into Tormund’s lap further. He wondered how he could beg without words, but Tormund was right. Dogs could whine, could give you that desperate look that said they need something  _ now _ .

 

He brought his hands down to his hips, biting his lip as he thought about his next move, still grinding down into the bulge of Tormund’s pants, and took himself in hand, not to stroke, but to pull back out of the way, to give Tormund a view of the place they both wanted filled.

 

He whined a little, embarrassed, but high in his throat like he really was begging for it, and Tormund grinned at him, all pleased amusement. “I think that’ll do just fine.”

 

Jon watched eagerly when he pulled out a bottle of oil, slicking his fingers well enough before bringing them down to his entrance. Jon couldn’t help the shuddering moan he let out when Tormund pushed one in, feeling on edge. He tried so hard not to grind up into the palm of his hand, holding his own cock back so Tormund could see him properly, but he was so on edge, when the second finger went in he found his hips stuttering upwards and let out another whine, feeling splayed open and utterly hot. It wasn’t warm in this tent, but he was burning under his skin.

 

Tormund tapped his hand to get him to let himself go, and Jon did with a relieved whimper. “I don’t think you wanna do that, whether you come now or not, I’m going to be fucking you like you deserve with all your teasing.”

 

Jon bit his lip this time, suddenly aware that he might be a little loud in the tent with all the blood rushing in his ears. He knew no one would judge them -much- but he didn’t like the ones who  _ liked _ listening in on them. Far too many times has he found himself being stared at when he leaves the tent after an enjoyable night together.

 

Tormund pressed in a third, and he was thankful he’d let himself go, because he was pretty sure a single touch would send him over the edge, he watched Tormund move with hooded eyes, fingers tangled in the furs on either side of his body, shaking a little. His body arched off the fur when Tormund started pulling out, pulling  _ himself _ out of his pants. He was bigger than Jon by far. Actually, the first time Tormund had seen Jon, he’d asked if all southern boy’s were that small, and that might have been when Jon realized he wasn’t exactly  _ normal _ when being asked that had been enough to push him over the edge.

 

He tried not to think of that right now. Tormund was, in general,  _ big _ , and honestly, Jon was  _ not _ , so the difference between them was astoundingly obvious. He held his breath when Tormund was pressed to his entrance, honestly trying not to end this already, he was so close, and couldn’t help the high whine in his throat when Tormund pushed in, leaving Jon shaking helplessly on the furs while he gave him time to adjust.

 

“Hush no, there’s a good boy, just breathe, you can do that for me, can’t you? Such a good pup.”

 

Jon could feel himself leaking again at the words, and for a second he wished that they were in another position, one where he could curl up against Tormund’s chest like a mewling pup, safe in his arms, but he knew that would end things too fast.

 

Though, the answer was taken away from him in seconds when Tormund pulled back, shifting forward again, cock pushing right against that spot that made Jon see stars, and he let out another helpless whimper, biting his lip when he came from that alone, ass quivering around Tormund that kept him spread wide open, body shaking. He felt the heat of both pleasure and humiliation setting over him like a blanket, leaving him spinning and dizzy for a moment.

 

He looked up through tearful eyes when he could see clearly again, finding himself looking at Tormund, who looked smug, with a grin on his face. Jon pouted at him, feeling Tormund still moving inside him now. “You tease too much.”

 

Tormund tutted at him, disapproving. “Aww, puppies don’t talk, Jon, wouldn’t it be terrible if you had to be punished for breaking the rules.”

 

He punctuated this with a particularly pleasing thrust upwards, and Jon had to clamp a hand over his mouth to hold back a yelp. It was too much and felt too good, but he couldn’t get it up again that quick, so it was mostly just pleasingly mind numbing. Thankfully, Tormund was close enough that he didn’t last long enough to really get Jon to that painful overstimulated edge. 

 

Jon couldn’t help but stay a boneless pile of humming pleasure on the furs as Tormund got his clothes to rights again and started pulling more furs over Jon to keep him warm, not wanting him to freeze now that he was too lazy to move.

 

Jon’s eyes fluttered open when he felt rough hands pulling through his hair, wriggling a little so they were in a position similar to earlier, his head pillowed in Tormund’s hipbone, utterly pleased and sweet like that.

 

He knew one thing for sure, even if he hasn’t broken any vows, he’s not going to fit into the Night’s Watch anymore. It’s not where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com


End file.
